Death is Her Gift
by wicked-angel-413
Summary: A fluffy Spuffy ending for the final ep of BtVS. One-shot.


A/N: This is just a little one-shot idea I got and couldn't resist. It's my re-write of the final ep, "Chosen," but with a twist. Some of it is directly from the episode, courtesy of buffyworld . com since it's been so long since I saw the ep. I'm going to skip parts that weren't of the slayers and Spike fighting the Turok-Hans, however. Plus, I know it isn't right or exactly logical, but for sake of my story, we're going to pretend Dawn was down in the cavern with the rest of them. The song is "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. Hope you all enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Death is Her Gift **

"Buffy! I think whatever this thing does, it's-" Spike winced before a moan of pain left his mouth as he stumbled back, unable to finish his sentence.

Buffy was shouting out orders to the girls, to the slayers. "Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge! We can't let them do-" Buffy was cut off by pain as well. Shocked, she looked down at her abdomen to see that a Turok-Han had stabbed her from behind. Stumbling forward, she landed on her face.

Faith was fighting furiously alongside the others, throwing punches and kicks, when she noticed Buffy go down.

"Buffy!" she said, going to the fallen slayer's side.

Buffy leaned up onto her elbow, handing Faith the scythe. "Hold the line," she said weakly.

Faith returned to the fight as Buffy collapsed to the ground again. Everyone was fighting their hardest, but some were falling. A group of Turok-Han were about to envelop Faith.

"Rona!" she called out. Rona caught the scythe as Faith threw it through the air. The young girl used it to take out a few Turok-Han.

Meanwhile, The First seemed to find it a good time to taunt Buffy.

"Oh, no," The First looked at the wound Buffy had that appeared on its own body as well. "Ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all… itchy," it mocked. "You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?" it said confidently.

Buffy gritted her teeth. "I want you," Buffy began as she dragged herself up, "to get out of my face!" she ended as she stood fully. Rona saw her and threw the scythe back to her. Buffy caught it and swung, knocking three of the Turok-Han off the cliff. Faith managed to kick off the Turok-Han on top of her. Slayer after slayer took out more of the Turok-Han.

Spike gasped and stumbled back again, away from the fight, as he clutched his chest, then his burned hand.

"Oh, bollocks," he breathed out before a blue light shot up from the amulet. It created a hole in the ceiling that went right past Willow up to the sky. The light turned from blue to a warm orange. Out of the corner of his vision that wasn't blocked by the light, Spike saw Buffy fall to the ground once again.

Buffy smiled when she saw the light come forth from the amulet around Spike's neck. She trusted him. She finally trusted him. And she knew he would finish the job. She was glad for that as she felt herself slipping. The wound in her stomach hadn't seemed too bad when she'd stood again, but now it was beginning to claim her.

"Buffy!" Spike screamed in desperation, hoping to whatever would listen to him that she was all right. He saw her push the scythe over to Faith once again, who leaned down at swooped it up with a final, grim smile at the blonde slayer. Buffy nodded back determinedly before looking for Spike. Their eyes locked, and she smiled, the sweetest smile he had ever seen grace her lips as a single tear spilled from her eye. And then she closed them for the final time and breathed her last breath, confident Spike would do the rest for her.

"Buffy!" Spike repeated. "Buffy! No!" he screamed in anguish.

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

Buffy felt herself growing lighter. She opened her eyes again, and a blinding light surrounded her. She squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to shield them with her arms. After a few seconds, she cracked open one eye, and seeing that the light was gone, opened them fully. She felt warmth embrace her. She smiled, raising her head and stretching her arms out above her head and spinning in a circle. She remembered this place. She stilled and lowered her gaze. Then her jaw nearly dropped.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight_

"Mommy?" she breathed.

___Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open_

The amulet split the light into the cavern, filling it with rays of sunshine. The Turok-Han began to turn to dust; the ground began to shake.

"Everyone out, now!" Faith shouted. The girls began rushing to the exit, climbing out and rushing to safety.

___Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

Spike had his arms spread out, the sunlight running through him. He smiled. It was a euphoric feeling. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what he had to do. He looked over at Buffy's unmoving form, sadness etching itself across his features. He had to do it. For her. He could feel his soul inside of him. It was rejoicing over the situation, over saving the world. He winced from the pain. Kind of stung, really.

___With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Buffy watching: Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
Spike: With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open…. wide open_

Dawn was rushing out with the others, but she stopped. Girls carried on around her, but she stayed frozen, her eyes glued to Spike. They had been so close that summer Buffy had… He had been the one who kept her sane. And she had done the same for him. She had seen her sister fall again, for the final time. She knew Buffy wouldn't be coming back this time. And it looked like Spike was leaving her, too. She had become so angry with him since the… **incident** before he left to get his soul, and she had never done much to fix it. He used to be her best friend, and now she couldn't remember the last time they had really talked.

___If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands_

Buffy was wrapped firmly in her mother's loving arms, staring down at the world she had just left behind through a pool of water. She watched Spike, arms spread like he was being crucified. And in a way, she supposed, he was. She saw Dawn halt her exit as she stared at Spike. Buffy saw the tears in her baby sister's eyes, and she felt tears fill her own. She knew how important Spike had once been to Dawn, and that his inevitable death was going to hurt her almost as much as Buffy's would.

___That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

Everyone had left by then except Dawn and Spike. Spike was still sending rays of sunlight into the vast cavern, and Dawn came to stand beside him.

"Go on, then," he smiled at her.

Desperate, Dawn pleaded with him. "No! Spike, you've done enough. I need you! You could still-" Spike cut her off.

"No, bit. This is what I have to do. Someone's gotta do the clean-up," he smirked at her, pushing down the pain. The walls began to crumble and fall.

"Dawn! Come on!" Faith appeared. She looked at Dawn before disappearing again.

"Gotta move, bit," Spike grinned at her. "I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."

Dawn smiled sadly at him, tears escaping from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Spike. I love you. I'm so sorry," she begged.

Spike smiled fondly at her. "I know, pigeon. I, I love you, too," he choked out. "Now go!" he urged her. Dawn scrambled up the stairs, Spike's last words traveling up to her as she escaped.

"I wanna see how it ends…" he said with a smirk as he erupted into flames.

___With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight_

Spike felt his body begin to crumble. He gave one final grin, his laugh echoing for a few seconds as his body crumbled to ashes.

Spike felt odd. He felt bodiless. Opening his eyes, he looked at the whiteness surrounding him. Then he heard a giggle. A very familiar giggle. He turned around and thought he'd die from shock. But then, he supposed, he was already dead. And no more digging out of his coffin to join the world again.

_Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything_

Spike looked at her in awe. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," she said with a smile. She walked up to him, and gently pushed his gaping mouth shut.

"I can't put your eyes back in your head, though, so you'll have to do that one on your own," she smiled up at him, eyes twinkling with merriment. Spike smiled back. He didn't think he'd ever seen her this happy or carefree. With a look around him understanding dawned on him. She didn't have to be worried here. Here she could just be her. And somehow, someone had seen it fitting that he should be there, too. A grin that nearly split his face in two spread on his features as he gathered Buffy in his arms and lifted her off the ground, spinning her in circles with him. She laughed at him, but she didn't mind. When she had died, she thought she wouldn't get to have that talk with him. Try to work things out like she had planned. Or tell him what she knew he had waited so long to hear. Now she had that chance, and she wasn't going to waste a second of it. But then, even if she did, she had the rest of eternity to be with him.

She grinned up at him as he set her back down, her arms wrapped firmly around his neck. She stared into his eyes, getting lost in them. She had forgotten just how blue they were. Her breath caught in her throat

"Spike," she struggled to speak. He looked at her curiously.

"Spike, I," she paused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly. When she opened her eyes, Spike saw the nervousness and fear in them. He furrowed his brow, wondering what was wrong. Did he not belong here? Were they only letting him see her for a few minutes, then making him leave? He began to panic.

Buffy saw the fear and desperation creep into his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Spike?" she questioned. His eyes didn't leave hers. Steeling her resolve, Buffy decided to just take the plunge.

"I love you," she whispered. Spike looked dumbfounded. He let go of her, taking a step back. Buffy looked hurt.

"You-you what?" he asked, unable to believe his hearing was working right.

"I love you, Spike. It took me long enough to realize it. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you before… But now, we…" she trailed off, suddenly unsure. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Spike stared at her in shock again. His mind was racing. Buffy loved him? Could it be true? If it was some kind of reward, then she better mean it because she couldn't get away from him now. Unless his earlier suspicions had been correct…

"You love me?" he repeated.

"Yes, Spike. I really love you. No strings attached here. And we've got forever to work everything out," she smiled at him, hoping for some reaction other than awe.

Another grin threatened to split Spike's face at her words. She had just erased all his fears. He took her in his arms once again and kissed her with a deep passion and all the love he felt, finally able to feel that love returned from her.

"I love you, too," he said, touching his forehead to hers as he pulled away. She smiled at him.

___With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open_

"Come on," she grabbed his hand, tugging on it. "There's someone else who'll be happy to see you, too. A few someone elses, actually."

"What?" Spike looked confused, but as they walked over a hill, he saw a pond, and three people around it.

"Bloody hell!" he said in surprise. Buffy giggled at him.

"Hello, Spike. I hope you'll be going back to giving Buffy many orgasms now," Anya smiled at him.

"Demon-girl? You died?" he asked.

"Yes, I was saving Andrew and got killed." Spike nodded in understanding, then noticed the other two figures next to Anya.

"Glinda? Joyce?" Spike's head was spinning again.

"Hello, Spike. It's nice to see you again," Joyce said. Tara gave him a shy wave.

Buffy pulled Spike down next to her as she sat by the pond.

"What's this?" Spike asked, looking at it. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the Scoobies and slayers outside of Sunnydale.

"Guess I should expect anything up here, too. Kinda like in Sunnyhell," he shook his head. As he watched the scene unfold before him.

"We saved the world," Xander said.

"We changed the world," Willow added with a smile.

Spike looked at the faces around him. He smiled. He hadn't thought he'd ever be as happy as he was right now. He looked back down at the water, squeezing Buffy's hand in his.

"The First is scrunched, so… what do you think we should do, guys?" Willow asked the group.

Everyone began to talk about various suggestions of what they could do now. Dawn walked away from the group to stand on the edge of the crater that used to be Sunnydale. Her mother, Buffy, Spike… Her family was gone. With a glance over her shoulder, she corrected herself. **Part** of her family was gone. With a smile, she moved to join the others when suddenly she felt a pull in the pit of her stomach. She turned back to face the crater and looked down. At her feet, the chain dangling over the edge, was the amulet Spike had worn. She bent over to pick it up, turning it over in her hand as she stood once again.

"Yo, Dawnie! Let's get goin'!" Faith shouted at the girl before heading onto the bus. Dawn looked over to find everyone had gotten back on. It looked like they were off to… somewhere. And a new life. With one final look at what used to be the only home she technically ever had since becoming human, she smiled. Slipping the amulet around her neck, she hid it under her shirt before climbing onto the bus with the others. She would never forget, but she wouldn't stop living either.

Buffy smiled as she watched her younger sister. Dawn had grown up a lot the past two years, and she was proud of her. With a sigh, she leaned her head on Spike's shoulder. She didn't know what would happen to any of her friends or Dawn from now on, but she knew they would be fine until they, too, came and joined the five of them.

She smiled. The first slayer had been right all that time ago. Death was her gift. It gave her back her mother, it promised her an eternity with her friends, and it brought Spike to her, only to keep him with her in the end.

Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Death, the permanent one, seemed to be the best thing to ever happen to both of them.

* * *

A/N: So what did everyone think? I'm not sure how good it actually is, so please review! I may get a sequel to this, but not soon though the idea is mulling in the back of my mind so maybe someday. For now though, just click that little purple square and tell me if you liked it or not! 


End file.
